


Относительно мебели и общего будущего

by Lali45



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, First Meetings, M/M, Shopping, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, War Veteran Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lali45/pseuds/Lali45
Summary: Это история, в которой Стиву Роджерсу срочно требуется стол, он находит волшебный магазин и влюбляется.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Относительно мебели и общего будущего

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Collected Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/695368) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



> Текст вычитывала Kana_Go. Огромное спасибо за бетинг!

Стиву Роджерсу был нужен стол.

Стив не предъявлял к столу слишком много требований, за исключением того, что тому полагалось быть: 1) достаточно маленьким, чтобы Стив мог поставить его у окна в своей крошечной бруклинской квартире с учетом оптимального освещения; 2) достаточно большим, чтобы Стив мог втиснуть под него колени, и достаточно прочным, чтобы он мог иногда растянуться на нем и рисовать под нужным углом, а это было нелегко, поскольку 3) Стив Роджерс больше не был маленьким человеком, хотя периодически забывал об этом, что объясняло катастрофу, случившуюся с его предыдущим столом.

И еще Стив хотел бы, чтобы стол был белым. Белым, слегка потертым временем и повидавшим жизнь, потому что Стиву нравились предметы с историей.

Возможно, он действительно хотел от своего стола слишком многого.

Отчаявшись, он отправился в самый престижный местный магазин, какой только смог найти на Yelp.

Магазин располагался на тихой улице с налетом старины; все здесь говорило о прежнем Нью-Йорке и умеренно дорогих хипстерских изделиях ручной работы. Над магазином висела изящная старомодная вывеска, раскрашенная вручную, а на ней простым элегантным курсивом было выгравировано: «Магазин Баки».

Стив изучил вывеску и фыркнул. Кто называет свой магазин, пардон, своим магазином? Да и вообще, что это за имя такое – Баки? И тем не менее Стив все равно вошел внутрь, ведь он уже был здесь, и если бы ушел, это выглядело бы так, словно он испугался вывески.

В магазине пахло полиролью для дерева и опилками, черным кофе и радушием. Помещение было небольшим, зато его пронизывали струйки солнечного света с купающимися в них пылинками, делая воздух золотистым. Стив зачарованно огляделся. Каждый силуэт, каждый предмет мебели – будь то стул, стол или кухонный гарнитур – танцевал в золотистой дымке. Всё было необычным, единственным в своем роде, поэзией, воплощенной в драгоценной сияющей древесине. Мед и дуб. Орех и береза. Вишня и сосна. Кровать в форме сказочного дракона умоляла нарисовать ее; изящная, но прочная книжная полка уверяла, что сможет выдержать его коллекцию книг по истории искусств.

Мебель смотрела на него, неподвижная, как дыхание перед словами.

– Гм, – сказал Стив и прочистил горло. – Гм... Эй?

Полная тишина; ну, теперь он был почти уверен, что этим магазином управляет сверхъестественное существо, кто-то волшебно прекрасный и застенчивый, появляющийся по ночам, чтобы создавать красоту, словно в сказке из маминых старых сборников кельтского фольклора. За прилавком никого не было.

Стив заметил довольно новый и дорогой на вид ноутбук, стоящий на прилавке и совершенно не соответствующий обстановке. Он не мог понять, было ли это проявлением доверия к соседям или крайней наивности.

Рядом с ноутбуком, словно на страже, лежала пара инструментов. Стив предположил, что они имеют какое-то отношение к работе с деревом, но в остальном пребывал в недоумении. Они выглядели так, что было понятно: к ним относятся очень бережно.

– Есть здесь кто? – он сделал еще одну попытку на случай, если предполагаемый сказочный владелец сможет отозваться на голос неуклюжего художника, который, несмотря на впечатляющий послужной список в армии, умудрился сломать собственный рабочий стол при попытке запечатлеть грациозные перемещения бездомного черного кота по ржавой пожарной лестнице под серым городским небом.

Снова ни звука. Наверное, следует уйти. Наверное, этот человек не хочет общаться с ним.

Стив застыл в нерешительности, а потом его взгляд упал на журнальный столик. Недоделанный и неровный, тот сиял черным деревом и серебром; угловатый и непривычный, он был, тем не менее, отчетливо красивым, символом процесса созидания, живым.

– Я не уверен, что он для продажи. Он мне нравится.

Стив услышал если не шаги, то хотя бы вздох, и потому сумел не споткнуться о собственные ноги, хотя был близок к этому.

– Тогда зачем вы поставили его в демонстрационном зале? – сердито проворчал он.

– Может быть, мне нравится хвастаться своей работой. – И этот голос, о, этот голос: в нем были бруклинское нахальство и тягучая патока, сахар и специи – и приглашение; Стив затаил дыхание.

Голос продолжил объяснять:

– Извините, я был в задней...

Презренный, развращенный мозг Стива впитал в себя это бедное, невинное предложение и совсем чуть-чуть перефразировал его в угоду неудовлетворенному либидо владельца.

–...В задней комнате, работал, только представьте себе, над столом для совещаний.

– Представляю... – все слова, которые Стив хотел сказать, умерли, не успев родиться. Он повернулся лицом к обладателю голоса и утонул в его глазах, по-зимнему голубых, светлых, дымчато-сапфировых, увяз, как муха в сиропе, глядя на мягкие алые губы, и стильную щетину, и резко очерченный подбородок, и растрепанные темно-каштановые волосы, выпавшие из свободного пучка, и...

–...Гм, – сказал он. – Стол для совещаний?

Мужчина был практически полуобнажен. Тонкая белая майка по сути едва ли была одеждой, она даже не заслуживала такого названия. Ярко сверкали армейские жетоны, намекая на славное прошлое владельца, и Стив мог видеть акры мускулов, крошечные дерзкие соски и…

…И блестящую левую руку, какой-то особенный протез, сияющий и завораживающий, произведение искусства, созданное в соответствии с его телом; наверное, изделие StarkTech, но Стив никогда не видел ничего подобного. Рука состояла из плотно прилегающих пластин, была подвижной и явно очень сильной. И да, Стив захотел нарисовать его, захотел узнать его, захотел услышать его историю, захотел сорвать эту прозрачную пародию на майку и низко сидящие рваные джинсы…

– Для Пеппер Поттс, – охотно пояснил мужчина – Баки? – а потом _задрал майку_ и вытер ею струйку пота на ключице.

Стив вытаращил глаза. И возможно, всхлипнул.

– Ну, знаете, Вирджиния Поттс, исполнительный директор «Старк Индастриз»? – явно специально добавил мужчина.

Его глаза сверкнули: должно быть, он рассмотрел выражение лица Стива. Ленивой походкой он подошел ближе, проведя кончиками пальцев по неровному мерцающему столу. Взгляд из-под преступно длинных темных ресниц. Облизывание таких же преступных губ, медленное и продуманное. В его красивых растрепанных волосах застряли опилки. Пальцы Стива задрожали.

– Крупная компания, вы, возможно, слышали о ней? Дама хочет уникальную вещь. А я всегда стараюсь осуществлять... желания моих клиентов.

Стив сглотнул, расправил плечи перед лицом откровенного поддразнивания и собственного смущения и «поднял щит», сказав:

– Мне не помешал бы стол.

Что-то непонятное, какая-то эмоция промелькнула в голубых глазах. И Баки притормозил, мгновенно сменив тон на чисто деловой, и перешел от флирта к профессиональному поведению.

– Вот почему вы пришли в мебельный магазин. Я вас услышал. Что-нибудь привлекло ваше внимание? У меня здесь есть еще несколько готовых столов; я все делаю сам – кстати, я Баки, если вам интересно, Джеймсом меня называет только мать, – так что если здесь есть что-то, что вам кажется подходящим, но не до конца, я могу поменять дизайн…

Стив шагнул ближе. Намеренно. У него была секунда, чтобы подумать. И он полагал, что верно определил ту эмоцию. И он не хотел, чтобы Баки, этот завораживающий, невероятный гений деревообработки, внезапно появившийся в его жизни, разочаровался.

Стив чуть наклонился. Они были почти одного роста, но он был выше на дюйм.

– Да, кое-что, возможно, привлекло мое внимание.

Баки выглядел ошарашенным. А потом улыбнулся: широко и очаровательно, неустрашимый даже в непосредственной близости к мускулам Стива.

– Я не понял, что ты заинтересован.

– А я не знал, что ты этого хотел.

– Я не флиртую со всеми своими посетителями, – сказал Баки, – или, подожди, нет, я вроде как флиртую, но не так... Я не знаю. Мне понравилось, как ты смотрел на мои работы. Мой стол. Черт, давай же, помоги парню, избавь меня от объяснений.

– Я слышал об этой чертовой «Старк Индастриз», – сказал Стив; через окно под потолком проник солнечный свет и окрасил кресло-качалку, край стола и ресницы Баки в золотистый цвет. – И мне в самом деле нужен стол. Мне нужно, чтобы он вписывался в мою квартиру. Очень важно, чтобы он правильно вписывался в мою квартиру, Баки, потому что я художник, и тебе, наверное, нужно будет прийти и осмотреть ее самому, например, во время ужина, а еще я Стив, гм, Стив Роджерс, привет.

Солнечный луч замер, и Стив застыл вместе с ним.

– Вот это я понимаю, сразу к делу, – усмехнулся Баки. – Мне нравится. Ладно, Стив… Погоди. _Художник_ Стив Роджерс?

– Гм, ну да.

– Господи, мать его, Иисусе, – сказал Баки, округлив глаза, – Стив Роджерс.

И Стив заметил:

– Боже, у тебя такой язык, что мое католическое воспитание в глубоком шоке.

А Баки засмеялся и сказал:

– Стивен, блядь, Грант, блядь, Роджерс, серьезно, у меня дома на стенах висят три копии твоих картин – только копии, пока не могу позволить себе оригиналы.

– На каких стенах? – спросил Стив. – В спальне, да?

В глазах Баки был небесно-голубой вызов, были обещание и надежда. И он сказал нежно-нежно:

– Стиви?

_«Стиви?»_

– Просто чтобы ты знал, Стиви, я делаю _очень_ крепкие кровати.


End file.
